


It's Getting Harder to Stay Awake

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical Hetalia, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Hetalia Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Sad, Sad Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A child spends a last few moments with his parents. He doesn't know that part yet.Oneshot/drabble
Kudos: 2





	It's Getting Harder to Stay Awake

Mother Aztec has the small boy on her lap, her hands in his thick black hair. The fire makes him sleepy. He cuddles closer to her, and he feels safe. 

"Don't go to sleep," she breathes, so he struggles to keep his eyes open with a yawn. 

"He's just a child," Father Maya says from across from her. The little boy peers at him, memorizing the familiar face. He's never even thought about that before. But tonight he doesn't like just how frail he seems to be... 

Mother Aztec nods. "But he'll be coming for him soon."

"What?" the little boy asks, frightened. 

"...what is it they say? 'Children are the next generation'?"

"Who, Mother?" the boy speaks up again. "Who's coming for me?"

"...España, my child." Father Maya says. "And he will want you."

"Want me?" 

"Yes. But we won't let that happen. So don't be scared."

The boy nods and grips Mother Aztec's beads closer in his little fist. His father puffs smoke and closes his eyes. 

...things will change soon. No one is comforted. 


End file.
